


Happy Father's Day

by Sutoritaimu



Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 04:02:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17154944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sutoritaimu/pseuds/Sutoritaimu
Summary: A/N:  It was Father’s Day here in the UK and I was watching MacGyver with my dad when I got this idea.(Italics is text messages.)





	Happy Father's Day

“Hey Bozer, who’s ‘Macadamia Nut?’ And if it’s a reference to Mac, then why was that nickname withheld from me?!” Jack asked after he found a lock box in the kitchen at Mac and Bozer’s place with a sign on the front saying ‘Macadamia Nut’. “What? Jack what the hell are you talkin’ …?” Bozer trailed off as he entered the kitchen and clocked the lock box. “Oooooh, I wonder what Y/N did this time.” Bozer said looking at the lock box with both amusement and intrigue. “Bozer, what the hell are you talkin’ about? What d’ya mean ‘what did Y/N do?’” Jack was clearly getting annoyed at being left out of something which was clearly a habit between you, Bozer and Mac.

“Well Jack, let’s just say that Y/N may have some explaining to do, she only calls Mac ‘Macadamia Nut’ when she feels guilty or has some news to tell Mac that he’ll probably freak out about. Last time she called him that she had accepted a job offer in another country without talking to him about it first, and then she told him the night before she was ready to leave, it took a week of her calling him ‘Macadamia Nut’ before he even considered speaking to her again.” Jack looked at Bozer for a solid minute before reacting. “Should we open it?” Jack asked looking innocently at Bozer before picking up the box and sitting at the table with it.

“Okay question 1, Where did we grow up? Well that’s easy! They grew up in Mission Falls!” After fifteen minutes trying to work through the progressively harder questions he began to regret his earlier cockiness at getting the first 5 questions right. “OK, now she’s just bein’ cruel! How the hell can Mac figure these out?” Jack looked to Bozer for help, but Bozer’s only response was to shrug his shoulders as he threw his towel over his shoulder while he stirred the sauce he was making for that night’s food. “Y/N clearly knew that if you found that box first you’d try and open it.” Bozer looked thoroughly amused as he said this.

When you, Mac and Riley finally walked through the door around thirty minutes later Jack had long since gotten annoyed at the box and abandoned it, although his eyes lit up when he saw Mac. Bozer was just finishing setting the table when Mac noticed the box with the accompanying note, he automatically looked at you with a semi-amused semi-serious expression, “What did you do this time Y/N” Mac had a slight amusement in his voice when he asked, it was kind of unexpected. “Well to find out the answer to that one, I guess you’ll have to open it tomorrow to find out.” You said with an innocent smile and shrug as you sat down in front of one of the plates which Bozer had placed on the dining table.

You had all retired to bed for the night and Mac was lying awake thinking over the case and the days events when he heard the ridiculous cuckoo clock that Bozer had been given as a gag gift from one of the people from his old work. When he realised that the clock was signalling that it was midnight, he sat up in bed and reached over to collect the lock box from his bedside table and began to answer the questions. After about five minutes Mac heard the click signalling that he had unlocked the box. Inside was a small blue box with a pink bow on it and a blue envelope with ‘Macadamia Nut’ scrawled along the front in your handwriting. Mac smiled at the contents confused and opened the card first. It was obvious that the card had been ordered online and was personalised by you. When he opened up the envelope the writing on the front caught him off guard and to say he was confused would be an understatement. “To the best (possible) father. Happy possible FIRST FATHERS DAY” Mac opened the card with a silent prayer that there was an explanation of sorts inside and he was not disappointed. Inside the card, in your writing, read;

“Macadamia Nut, although nothing is 100% confirmed yet, I’m almost POSITIVE that you wouldn’t want to miss out on the opportunity to receive your FIRST Father’s Day card (of many). WE have an appointment NEXT WEEK to confirm everything! Lots of love Y/N and (possible) bump xxxxx  
P.S. I’d love for us to keep this between us until we know for definite xx”

Mac must have re-read the card 4 times before he remembered the blue box inside the lock box and reached in for it. The colours finally clicked and he carefully pulled the pink ribbon off the blue box and opened it, inside was your test with a ‘positive’ result. Mac’s smile could not have been any wider as he picked up his phone and text you;

“Tell me this isn’t a joke.”

“Nope, no joke Macadamia Nut, it’s true”

“You have no idea how happy I am right now :D, even if it turns out it was a false positive I’m sure we’ll have plenty of time to practice! *devil emoji* I love you Y/N”

“Looking forward to it MacGyver *angel emoji*, Love you too Macadamia Nut.”


End file.
